drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Saya Rishada
For use in: General purpose RPs, can be a Sitter. Name: Saya Rishada (NSW) Age: 230+ Place of Birth/Raising: Saldaea, Plain of Lances Physical Description: Raven hair that comes to the neck, hard blue eyes that rarely soften. Five foot two and 51kg, delicate features and stature. Her lower left leg is substituted with a wooden leg that replaces the foot and lower half of the shin she is missing. She commonly wears dresses that brush the ground to disguise the fact. Character History Born on the Plain of Lances in the village of Trondel, her life was changed when their village was attacked and during the battle lost her lower left leg to a trolloc. After the battle, her mother Riyan took her south to Tar Valon in order to seek healing and for her leg to be restored. It was Nynaeve Sedai who saw to her and had to tell her that she would never be whole again, but she offered a chance at a different life. Testing for the One Power, Saya took on the novice whites. Having Sirayn for a roommate resulted in interesting years as a novice who often made her more social and pulled her into all sorts of trouble. Along the way she also become friends with others such as Suzaku, Kit and Ashanda. Such friendships came under strain as they became Accepted one after the other, she drifted apart from Sirayn as their aspirations differed which was likewise the fate of her friendship with Ashanda. Kit became lost in her work in turn but she managed to retain a certain friendship with Suzaku despite their different choices. Perhaps in part due to Suzaku being related to her mentor, Muirenn. When it came time to be raised, Saya had no doubts as to the Ajah she named. While the Green Sisters were needed to keep the Borderlands safe, the Red was more critical as it safeguarded all the Westlands from the threat of tainted men. A work that she once approached out of a sense of duty, a certain amount of hate when it comes to the men she has hunted developed with the loss of sisters. Despite serving as a Sitter on a couple of occasions she only dabbles in politics when required. Outside of her Ajah she entertains very few friends, Suzaku being amongst them. When not out in the world performing her duties, she often teaches classes as much as she detests them but see’s it as a necessary duty. As a result, many novices have learned to fear an ominous clinking as Saya strides towards them to deal out some form of chore or punishment. For those that do pierce her reserve over the years, she has a certain measure of warmth yet paired with that is a propriety that is as much due to her raising in the Borderlands as to her time in the Tower. As a senior sister in the Red Ajah, she offers what leadership and guidance she can to younger sisters of the Ajah and serves the Ajah’s interests as faithfully as she can. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios